When You Spin
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: The Houses have a party and end up playing Spin the Bottle. It's set during seventh year after the war. Just a smutty/fluffy little thing I came up with.


**A/N**: So, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything, and I apologise. I finished another full-length fanfic, and that should be up in a while. I just need to have my lovely beta read through it. For now I'm going to leave you with this. It's unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Courtney, this is for you. 3

* * *

><p>Seventh year was different, Harry decided. It wasn't like the previous years. The hatred between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had dropped. True, there was still plenty of banter to go around, but most of the insults they threw at each other had no real meaning behind them. Getting past the war had been difficult, and they had needed each other. It was the sort of thing you never really forgot. So the barriers between the Houses had dropped. The House tables had dropped, and now everyone simply sat wherever they pleased.<p>

Harry looked across the room where Ginny sat. She still was slightly annoyed at him. He had broken their relationship off after the battle, and she hadn't taken it lightly. He knew she had been desperate for someone to lean on, and he had promised her he could fulfil that as a friend. It was just that he had been afraid that if he had waited until after that she would be even more attached to him that she already was. And it wasn't that he didn't find Ginny fantastic. She truly had been and still was, but he just didn't love her.

"It's not you, Gin. It's me." Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say to her to start the conversation. It had taken a while for Ginny to talk normally to him again, but even now he felt like she kept herself slightly aloof. But it had just taken a while to realise what he was. Even the rest of the Weasleys had forgiven him once they had found out that he was gay.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. Harry relaxed and glanced over at his two best mates. They were holding hands, and Ron beamed. It was relationships like theirs that showed him that there was a light at the end of the tunnel – that not all of them had to have as unfortunate of an ending as his. They still looked at each other with puppy eyes and silly smiles.

"Yeah, fine," Harry lied, trying not to glance back at Ginny. But Hermione guessed it anyway.

"Still upset about Ginny?" Reluctantly, Harry nodded. "I promise it'll get better. She just needs a little more time. I don't think she's angry at you. She's just angry at herself for believing you at this point." He had heard that several times and still didn't understand what people meant by that. "It's girl stuff. We like to blame ourselves."

"But she doesn't have to!" Harry flung his hands up in frustration. "It's really not her fault at all. I'm gay. She's not a bloke – clearly. That's really all that there is to it."

"It's never that simple. Like I said, give her time." Bloody time. Harry glanced over at Ginny again. She was sitting with a few Hufflepuffs from her year as well as Astoria Greengrass, a Slytherin girl a year younger than them. It was strange to see her hanging out and laughing along with them. But the war had changed people. He just had to keep on reminding himself that.

"So, mate, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Harry looked over to see some of the people glancing at him eagerly.

"I can snatch some Firewhiskey from the Kitchen," Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Ta," someone replied.

And that was the weirdest one of all. He could get used to seeing people like Astoria associating themselves with the Gryffindors, but people like Malfoy – as long as he had known him they had been school rivals, not to mention a right-out prick! And now they sat at the same table. He felt the blue eyes settle on him, and Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. It was as the blond knew he was thinking of him. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and glanced over at Ron and Hermione again. It didn't help that he had a small crush on the git. It was very small, mind you.

"Small," Harry muttered before he could think what he was saying.

"What?" Ron gave him a confused look. "I asked you about the party."

"He was probably just doting on his cock," Parkinson trilled, giggling. There were a few more chuckles, and Harry felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"No, just thinking about how much work I have to do this weekend," Harry quickly said, trying to move on from the subject. "But a party sounds fine. Which Common Room, again?"

"Honestly, do you never listen?" Hermione rolled her eyes, although she smiled. "Gryffindor."

"I still say we should do Slytherin," Astoria said, pouting.

"Well, the Gryffindor one is bigger, and there are no skulls in it, which – you know – is always a plus," Dean added.

"Details, details," Astoria replied, batting her hand. "Oh, well. I'm just glad we're finally going to have some fun. If I have to hear Binns drone on for one more day I might just die myself."

"I can help with the Firewhiskey," Harry said, looking over at Malfoy again. His mouth had to work before he had time to think, didn't it? He swallowed heavily, trying to act as if this was a completely normal idea. Luckily, Malfoy simply rolled his eyes.

"I know how to get into the kitchens and snatch a few bottles on my own, Potter."

"Right." Harry nodded and relaxed."So, anything I can help with?"

"Nah, I mean, we just charm the sofas out of the way anyway. As long as we have the drinks, I think we're good to go," Seamus said. "I think it's impossible not to have fun when a bit of alcohol is involved." He laughed and stretched his legs out, knocking them into Harry's. "Oof, sorry, mate."

"No, it's fine." Harry zoned out again as they continued babbling, and he looked over at Malfoy. What was it about the blond that even attracted him? There was the hair – he had to give him that. There were times when Harry just wanted to reach out and stroke it. Or even his body – after their last Quidditch game he had seen Malfoy shirtless, and it wasn't a sight he was likely to forget, especially since he wanked to it every night. Maybe it was just the way he held himself. He was a right bastard, but his smirked just served as a challenge. It was as if Malfoy was asking him: prove that you're better than me.

"Harry?" Hermione leaned in close and whispered. "Who is it?"

"What?" That was an odd question of her to ask.

"Well, you judging by the way you were smiling, I just thought you were thinking of someone you might – err – fancy." Oh, Merlin, had he really been that obvious? What if Malfoy had been looking?

"Do tell," she said, shoving him lightly. They were still speaking quietly enough that no one around them could hear.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked, suddenly leaning against Hermione's shoulder.

"Nothing. I got to go work on the Transfiguration assignment. Get a head start and whatnot. I'll see you guys later, at the party." Harry stood up and ran off, not even bothering to look behind him. He could just feel the weird looks he was getting, running off so suddenly. He just couldn't be around them anymore. He was too obvious.

He had barely gotten into the Common Room and collapsed on one of the couches when Hermione burst in after him. "What's wrong? We don't even have any work in Transfiguration – a lame excuse if I ever heard one."

"It's nothing, Hermione, really..."

"You just ran away because of nothing?" She gave him a sceptical look before continuing. "Look, is it a crush? I know you were nervous when you had a small one on Oliver, but now you're just freaking out." It was obvious she wasn't planning on leaving him alone.

"Alright, it's a crush, but it's different than Oliver because if he finds out, my life is over."

"A bit of an overstatement. Who?"

"You don't want to know," Harry said. She probably didn't.

"No, tell me. You shouldn't have to worry about this on your own. We're always here to help you."

"We're?"

"Ron and I, of course."

"No, you can't tell Ron!" Harry's chest constricted at the thought of how Ron would react. He had gotten used to Malfoy being around, but he still hated him as far as Harry could tell. Their rivalry was more deeply embedded than others had been, and they hadn't been able to let it go.

"But who –" Hermione cut off, suddenly wide-eyed. "Malfoy?" Harry could only nod. "Oh." Her voice was small and pinched. "But you hate Malfoy."

"I more just hate that I can't stop thinking about him at this point." He gave a bitter smile, and Hermione suddenly hugged him.

"Oh, Harry, that bad?" She was always the source of comfort. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that bad."

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry was on his second bottle of Firewhiskey. He already was beginning to feel light-headed and had a little trouble standing. Still, he danced along to the song that was currently blasting. Everyone was at least a little drunk at this point, so even if he was dancing badly, no one could argue. There was only a handful of people who weren't.

"Oi, I have an idea!" Seamus suddenly shouted. "Let's play spin the bottle!" It seemed a bit elementary, but someone needed to spice up the party. Dancing and alcohol were the only things it had going for it right now. Everyone formed a ring and someone Accioed an empty bottle to the centre of the misshaped circle.

"Who wants to start?" Zabini slid forward and gave it a good push. The bottle seemed to go for a while before it settled on Parkinson. Considering the two had dated before, the kiss was no big deal. Still, Nott, who was currently with Parkinson seemed to disagree.

"You can't be bloody serious! Just a peck. A bloody peck. I'm watching you," he rambled, glaring as the two leaned forward.

"Remember, at least thirty seconds," Seamus piped up, smirking. Parkinson giggled and missed his lips when she darted forward, instead leaving a trail of slobber on his chin.

"That's attractive," Harry muttered, taking another swig. A few people laughed, and Nott sat back, looking satisfied.

"Are we doing left or right?" Nott asked, who was sitting on Parkinson's right.

"Right." Nott leaned forward, grasping the bottle. It slowed to a stop on Lavender Brown.

"Oh, yuck, Merlin. I don't want to." He crinkled his nose and scooted forward. Parkinson looked momentarily annoyed, but calmed down upon seeing his disgust. The kiss was awkward, both of them sitting stiffly, yet when they pulled away, Lavender gave one of her familiar, silly giggles.

"You _are_ a good kisser."

"Watch it, Brown," Parkinson snarled. "He's mine." Lavender simply battered her eyelashes innocently.

The only really controversial kiss that seemed to happen for the next few spins was when Astoria landed on Ginny. There was silence in the room as people debated what to do. Both of them seemed too stubborn to back down, but it wasn't without a few complaints that they inched forward. When they kissed a few people around the room cat called. But personally, Harry didn't find it too attractive. Their kiss was chaste – a simple press of the lips together. They even seemed to purse them as they squeezed their eyes shut. Harry shook his head.

"You're next, Harry." Looking over, he noticed that he was sitting to Ginny's right. He hadn't even noticed this. She gave him a tense smile, and nudged him forward. Feeling rather like a deer in the spotlights, he spun the bottle. Knowing his luck it'd be someone like Hermione. He shuddered.

What actually happened was far from he expected. The bottle slowly came to a stop in front of Draco Malfoy. The blond looked horrified, and even Harry could barely keep his shock contained.

"No! I'm not kissing him. I refuse." Malfoy jumped up and stumbled back, looking shocked.

"What, are you afraid, Drackie? You don't want to kiss another guy?" Parkinson teased. She seemed to want to say more before Malfoy burst out again.

"It's not that, but he's – he's a poof." Parkinson dramatically rolled her eyes and batted her hand, giggling. She was beyond drunk at this point.

"Pansy, no," Nott whispered, but Parkinson seemed to be ahead of them.

"Well, you play on the same team." Malfoy's face paled, and Harry felt his stomach flip. Everyone looked over at the blond with sheer shock on their faces. Draco Malfoy – gay – was it even possible? Harry didn't know what to say or do. But of course the blond couldn't like him. Not him. This would all end badly.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Harry muttered, breaking the silence. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and his stomach suddenly felt like it was filled with helium. He hooked his fingers together and bit his lip.

"The bottle has spoken," Seamus said, waggling his eyebrows. He clearly enjoyed how this scene was playing out, and so did some other people. They all leaned back, waiting for them to react. Thirty whole seconds kissing Draco Malfoy. Merlin, he'd have something to wank to for real this time. He shook his head. He couldn't think of wanking, not now. He'd get a hard-on, and then he'd really be screwed.

"I hate you," Malfoy said as he grudgingly moved forward a step or two. Harry inched up as well, and their knees bumped. "Did I mention that I hate you?"

"Only about ten million times," Harry muttered, his voice shaking.

"You're probably going to enjoy this, aren't you? I barely heard any protests coming from you." Harry scowled and looked over at Hermione. She looked back, wide-eyed.

"Let's just get this over with and never mention it again," Harry said. That'd probably be for the best. Although, he doubted the others would let it go so simply.

As Malfoy came closer, Harry looked up at him. Wide, frightened eyes looked back at him. The blue seemed deeper today than other days. Usually it held more of a gray. But Harry had little time to contemplate it as he soon felt the brush of Draco Malfoy's lips against his. Harry's spine tensed as his entire body suddenly tingled. He was kissing Malfoy. He was _kissing_ Malfoy. He was kissing Draco fucking Malfoy!

Harry leaned forward, his hands wrapping around Malfoy's shoulder as he pressed their lips together more firmly. He felt a shiver go through his spine as his tongue probed at those lips. Malfoy tasted like Firewhiskey and sugar. He knew the blond had a sweet tooth. Suddenly he felt a push back, and he momentarily felt a loss of contact.

"What the blood hell do you think you're doing, Po –" The rest of Harry's name became a choked moan as Harry bit down on an apparently sensitive part of Malfoy's neck. The blond's hands curled around his waist, and Harry toppled over on him, going again for his lips, nibbling on them. Malfoy's hands moved upward, and he embedded them into Harry's hair.

"Bloody hell." Ron's voice snapped them out of it, and they instantly pulled back, panting and staring at the bewildered faces around them.

"Draco, you little shite, you actually enjoyed that," Zabini remarked, an amused expression on his face. "Although, as I recall, you did mention that you fancied him." Malfoy's cheeks immediately lit up, and he shook his head.

"I said no such thing!"

"Oh, I'm right. I believe it was, 'I'd die to shag Potter.' I'm sure that meant something completely different." There were amused giggles and retching sounds coming from various people.

"But Harry!" Ron exclaimed, looking in horror back and forth between the two.

"Ikindoffancyhimaswell," Harry replied, glancing down at the floor.

"You what?" Malfoy was suddenly centimetres away from him again. Several other people repeated Malfoy's thoughts like parrots.

"How long?" Ron asked, looking somewhere between horrified and betrayed.

"Well, only Hermione knows, and she just found out this morning..." Harry said, burying face into his lap. Everyone was staring at them.

"That would explain –"

"Can't we just get on with the game?" Malfoy interrupted, scowling. His cheeks were still a glowing pink, but he edged out of the circle, trying to relieve the spotlight. Harry edged out with him, and although people protested, Seamus at least seemed to get the gist of things. He grabbed the bottle and spun. When it landed on Luna Lovegood, people's attention seemed to at least momentarily be drawn away.

"Did you say you kind of fancy me?" Malfoy whispered, edging closer to Harry. Suddenly he seemed fall back, and he straddled Harry from behind. Harry nodded, tensing up as Malfoy's breath tickled the back of his neck. "Your eloquence astounds me as always." He chuckled, and his head leaned up against Harry's shoulder. Harry could smell copious amounts of alcohol, although he couldn't really protest. If it was what was getting Malfoy to be so suddenly cuddly, he was all for it.

"But you like me too, right?"

"You're like a little schoolgirl? Crushes and all... I wouldn't say like so much as wanted to shag you for the past few months."

"Shag?" Harry felt his throat tighten, and his skin tingled.

"Don't make a sound." With that Malfoy's hands slid around him and beneath Harry's arms. They slipped down his trousers and – Harry bit his lip. He couldn't make a sound. A small whimper escaped his lips as Draco tugged on his cock.

"Already hard for me? Not that it's a shock or anything. It is me, after all." He gently bit down on the back of Harry's neck, and his tongue lapped at skin.

"Oh, Merlin, don't stop, Draco," Harry choked out, careful not to raise his voice. When had he become Draco? Oh, sod it, it didn't matter. If he had already read the git put his hands down his pants, he could at least call him by his first name.

"So desperate." Draco's fingers squeezed the head before sliding up the shaft. Harry thrust lightly into the grip, feeling his stomach tense.

"So close already? Kind of pathetic, Potter."

"So, do you think it landed on Harry, Draco, or his ruined orgasm?" Parkinson suddenly asked. Both of them froze and stared at the crowd around them. The bottle accusingly pointed at them, and Harry suddenly felt his face explode. Most of the girls looked amused. Parkinson looked as if she was going to drool, and even Lavender stared glassy-eyed.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Then again, some weren't as amused. Ron stood up and stumbled toward the stairs. "Yup. G'night everyone."

"I'm off too," Seamus and Dean added, looked equally scarred. Harry went to edge away and realised that Draco's hands had simply frozen down his boxers – fantastic.

"I'm just going to – None of you will – Good night." Draco jumped up before Harry could say a word and sprinted out of the room. Harry could barely contemplate what it was he was doing before his legs were suddenly carrying him out of the portrait hole. Draco was leaning against the wall, trembling. His face was suddenly drained of all colour, and he looked like he was holding back tears.

"Are you alright?"

"I never should have... I'm never going to live this down." He stumbled a little, looking at Harry with wide, mad eyes. "What have I done?"

"Well, for starters, you've given me my first hand job." He waited for a moment, but Draco didn't seem to have any snarky to say. "And secondly, you let me know that you won't hex me if I try to do this." Before Draco had time to edge away, Harry leaned forward, pressing their lips together again. Draco squirmed for a moment before his hand rested on Harry's cheek. He leaned into the kiss, his lips vibrating as he hummed. Harry pushed him up against the wall, his hips brushing against Draco's. The blond already had a hard-on.

"I assume that isn't a wand in your pocket," Harry asked, snickering. His laugh cut off as Draco began to unbutton his shirt slid a hand over his shoulder.

"I'd ask the same to you, but I already know it isn't." He cupped the bulge in Harry's pants and smirked. His eyes clouded over with lust as he kneaded Harry's lower lip between his teeth. Grabbing Harry's arse, he pulled him closer by his hips, grinding against him. Harry gasped as he felt the electric shock go through his body.

"Bed. Not here," Harry choked, barely pulling away. Draco's lips were swollen, and his hair dishevelled. Harry ached at the loss of contact, but he knew he'd regret it even more if they did it there.

"No, I just want to –" Draco reached for him, but Harry pulled back.

"Please." The Slytherin looked at him for a moment before giving a terse nod of his head. He latched onto Harry's shirt as they stumbled down the stairs. It seemed to take ages to get down to the dungeons, and it probably didn't help that they took a break every few steps to get back to snogging or grinding or – sweet Merlin – just touching and feeling!

When they finally collapsed on the bed, Draco's hands were at him in an instant. He pulled down Harry's trousers and boxers and stared as his cock sprung free. "I've dreamt about this for ages. I'm going to fuck you, Harry Potter." Harry felt a thrill ride through him, but he could barely think because suddenly Draco's mouth was on him, taking him whole. Harry's fingers curled around the sheets as he arched up, moaning. He could barely see; he could only feel – feel his body light aflame, feel the warmth, the gentle scrape of Draco's throat on his head. He whimpered, and Draco pulled back, hollowing his cheeks. Harry felt his world flip upside-down as Draco pulled back even further, leaving just the head in his mouth. His tongue swirled fantastic patterns, and Harry's eyes screwed shut.

"So close..." Draco pulled back, smirking. The sudden loss of contact hit him hard, and Harry mewled, reaching up for his precious Draco again, but the blond simply reached for his wand. He muttered something under his breath, and suddenly Harry felt something slick inside of him.

"Just relax." As Draco leaned forward, and Harry felt his heart flutter. He was going to do it. He was going to – When did this happen? It was as if he was in a daze, it wasn't until he felt something gently probing at his hole that suddenly came back down. "Shh, relax, love." A finger slowly entered him, and Harry panted. The intrusion felt odd – not necessarily in a bad way, but just unusual. Draco wriggled it around a bit before adding a second one, and Harry could already feel the burn. He whined quietly, and Draco stretched his fingers, scissoring them. Pain shot threw him.

Merlin, he hoped it would get better. As if reading his mind, Draco placed a light kiss on Harry's forehead. "Just wait." When a third finger was added, the pain began to get unbearable until –

"_Oh, fuck_."

"That's the spot." Draco had hit a bundle of nerves in side of him that made his body explode – made every inch of him feel _alive_. Draco's fingers curled against it several times, and Harry already felt himself tightening again. But Draco pulled out. The sudden feel of something much bigger made him shudder in anticipation, and as Draco sheathed himself inside of him, Harry grabbed the blond, pulling him closer. Hell, it hurt, but it also felt _amazing_, being filled. And when Draco changed angles, hitting that same spot again, Harry thrust up eagerly to meet him.

Draco reached down, his hands moving in time to his thrusts. Harry barely knew what he was doing. Every bit of him moved automatically; he felt as if he was being devoured in flames, consumed completely. Harry groaned, staring as Draco's tongue darted out and wet his lips, as his eyes opened wide and, he threw his head back, as little beads of perspiration formed on him.

Suddenly everything inside of him changed. He felt everything build up in a crescendo as he hit his release. Harry shouted out, his fingers digging deeply into Draco's back. The blond groaned as Harry contracted around him, and kept on thrusting. It took a minute or two, but Draco suddenly shouted as well, and Harry felt his body hum with life, saw the way his eyes lit up.

He pulled out panting, covered in come and leaned down, snuggling against Harry. "Best shag ever."

"I hope it's more than that," Harry mumbled. Draco's groggy smile made his eyes shine.

"You can count on it." Maybe seventh year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh, yeah, one more thing. The "Draco, you little shite" reference was to AVPM. I've been a hard-core Starkid fan since 2009. And their new musical Starship is totally awesome.

Leave love if you want. You know which button to press.


End file.
